HOPE
by bbeellaa
Summary: Bella runs away in a typical bout of rebellion as a newborn. Can Edward get her back? And will Nessie have the courage to face her fears and ask Jake a very important question? Or will edward fall for Sienna? EXS EXB RXJ sequel 2 forever young.
1. PROLOGUE

As the countdown began I made a summary of what happened so far that night:

"TEN!" the partiers screamed from the TV.

But instead of their faces I see Dad picking up mum and throwing her against the wall. Memories can be so vivid. 'Sienna!' she had called to me.

"NINE!"

I recall my instant feeling of protecting her, my hands grabbing at his singlet attempting to pull him away as he climbs over her.

"EIGHT!"

Now I'm seeing myself desperately grab at his neck, if didn't stop him he would have killed her.

"SEVEN!"

His right arm lifts up and his hand tenses into a fist. His knuckles go white as he is about to release not only his arm, but the bond that his wife holds on his life.

"SIX!"

There's no pulling him away, I remember thinking quickly. Intuitively I swing from the back of him, so that his fist hits my back, pushing me on to mum. At first the pain was subtle and the aftershock came, with throbbing and tenderness. A tinge of pain brings me back to the present.

"FIVE!"

Dad realises his mistake and grabs me, throwing along a line of his beer. A loud crash of glass and body distract me from further pain.

"FOUR!"

I work through the struggle to stand up, coming eye to eye to my father.

'Who are you?' I say in unison with my memory.

"THREE!"

He couldn't say anything. The alcohol must have started taking affect. Instead he retreated to the spare room.

"TWO!"

I tucked in mum after I found no glass in my body and I recall her slowly falling asleep as I stroke the hair from her face. I knew she would be leaving soon.

"ONE!"

And now that's all in the past. A New Year has begun.

The fireworks on TV blast over my quiet tears. It wouldn't be long until school started again. And it wouldn't be long until mum packed her bags, leaving me and my delinquent older brother to look after our alcoholic father. What do they call that?

_Hell._

Or perhaps _Hope_.

YES, 2009 will be a great year, I just know it.


	2. Positive

I think I'm psychic. I can read the future. I knew my mum would leave, in fact as soon as I woke up that day I knew she was gone, without even getting out of bed.

Then again, maybe I'm not psychic, because I never saw my mum using my brother's gun to shoot herself. I never saw myself, finding her dead.

...

Today started just as most started and finished as they all do. Dad fell asleep, beer in hand and my brother Will left as soon as the funeral ended to go to a mate's house as he always does. He thinks he fools me when he says 'mate' but I know it's Danny he is visiting, Danny the drug dealer.

So today as usual I got out of bed, knowing how the day would end, knowing how it would finish, but as for mum's funeral I had no idea. Of course the whole junior and senior classes were attending since mum was the Vice Principal at Grove High School, as well as our entire family. I would have to say goodbye to my mum with the whole school watching. An audience always helps.

I slipped into my recently acquired little black dress. At least with dad being drunk all the time he didn't notice when I took his credit card for a shopping spree. On my latest trip I bought the LBD for a bargain price of $235 and matching Report Guarda black heels for $356. Dad was loaded anyway.

I slipped on my new shoes, relishing in the fact that I now was inches taller. I added a ribbon to my half up half down, wavy hair and fastened a string of freshwater pearls around my neck. Within minutes I was ready to go, with dad and Will barely out of the shower or changed leaving me with nothing to do but think. I hated thinking. All I ever thought about was how my life was sucked and I knew it was selfish. Every time I had one of those thoughts I would angrily remind myself that there were starving children in Sudan, and children being exploited in India. So then instead of feeling sorry for myself I would worry. I'm a champion worrier. I worried about everything. I worried about worrying.

Yes, I am insane.

While I waited for Dad and Will I tried thinking positive thoughts about today. It was a new calming technique I'd picked up from an issue of Seventeen magazine and I was trying to change it from technique to talent.

_Positive No.1: My friends will be there to support me._ _As well as the entire student body!_ My mind argued with my positive side.

_Positive No.2: I'm a pretty, rich, blonde, stereotypical cheerleader. People would love to be me. I'm one of the prettiest people in junior class _(I'll admit this sounds vain but I live by honesty) other than the clan of Cullens.

There is my mean streak. I don't think it is working.

What did the Cullens ever do to me? Nothing. They are like a big beautiful family of foster kids and all of them are with someone in the family –obviously not the ones they are related to- and they all look like models. Pale skin, perfect bodies, and white smiles. Personally I think Rosalie, the blonde junior, is the prettiest and from what I hear we share a passion with clothes. Alice, the short haired one also a junior also loves to go on a shopping spree but probably with her own credit card. They are especially rich. The guys are all Calvin Klein model material too.

Thinking of models I realised that hadn't put on any makeup. I quickly stood at my dressing table, dabbing my tan face with powder and bronzer and coating my long lashes with mascara which probably wasn't smart when it was a funeral. I coated my bottom lashes too making my eyes look doll like. A quick coat of plain lip gloss on my lips and I was done. Mum used to call my lips 'Angelina Jolie lips' while pouting her thin ones at me.

That reminded me of the speech I had to make at the funeral. Shit! I hadn't written yet but by now Dad and Will were almost ready, leaving me only a few minutes for breakfast. I chose breakfast over speech. I would just make it up on the spot, impromptu might be better than slobbering over a piece of paper.

With ten minutes we were all in the car, dressed and fed. Today was possibly the hardest of my life. It started just as most started and finished as they all do. But I fell asleep with new thoughts in my mind. All of them from hope.


	3. Alone

EDWARD POV

After repeating school for almost one hundred years you learn to really appreciate any time off classes and today we had the first two periods off. While I was looking forward to missing out on Calculus and Spanish, I didn't rejoice in the reason. The Vice Principal of Grove High School had taken her own life. She left behind a daughter Sienna Harris who was in some of my classes and from what I had overheard a son and husband. I had also overheard as I was walking past the Principal's Office that it was her daughter that found her. This morning was Mrs Harris' funeral.

Sienna was from what I had seen, the typical teenage cheerleader. Blonde, popular, fairly wealthy and beautiful. From years of experience I had learnt to block out a whole room's voices so I hadn't read any of her thoughts. Yet.

I felt it was an obligation to read her mind at the funeral, to see how she was coping. Depression and suicide run through the family and I didn't like the thought of another tragedy striking the Harris'.

All juniors and seniors were required to attend the funeral to pay their respects and then make a guard of honour as the hearse and family drove out of the Church next door to the school.

I thought of this funeral as a sign, to show that life could be worse. Worse than the problems I'm having with Bella. Ever so gradually, since we moved from Forks, I've felt us drift apart. It seems to me that her personality had changed more than her looks had from her transformation. Carlisle told me I should be patient; she was still adjusting even after a few years. I've noticed that every time Ness invites Jacob over or she sees them together she gets upset, jealous even. It feels as though she and Rosalie have switched places, minus the clothes. We don't even share the same room and she says she needs a break. But life could be worse.

So as I drove everyone to the Church I attempted a smile, even as I opened the door for Bella who just gave me a 'humph' and walked on. Once seated I found it even more difficult to block out everyone's voices, so instead, I just focused on my brothers and sisters thoughts.

_That Sienna girl has some style_, Rosalie thought, _I want to see what she's wearing._

_I wonder how much those coffins weigh anyway_, Emmett pondered, _What if they dropped it!_ He laughed inside his head.

Annoyed by their shallow thoughts I was about to listen to some else but the funeral men wheeled in the coffin and the pianist sat down to play. Then the procession started.

First, a bald headed man walked out, stumbling at first, carrying a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

_I just don't want to live anymore_, he thought, _What did I do to deserve this?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a lower male voice. _Just let me last one hour. One hour. Please,_ he begged inside his mind, _I don't have another fix for an hour_. Was it Drugs?

Again this voice was interrupted by another, a softer girl's voice.

_Please don't let me break down in front of all these people_, she thought. Her eyes were fixed on the floor and then suddenly she looked up to the coffin. _She's in there. I can't believe she's in there. I'll never see her again, hug her again. She'll never be warm again. Oh God. Don't cry._

If I could I would probably break down with her. Her face was now flooding with tears but she continued down the aisle. Why didn't her brother walk with her? Why wasn't someone there for her?

The priest began to talk as everyone sat down but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I just wanted to listen to the girl.

_Why did she leave me? I can't fix it. I just can't fix it._

What did she need to fix?

_What do I have now? An alcoholic father that is gonna hit me now that he doesn't have mum. A drug addict and dealer brother who is probably high right now. I have friends, who have no idea what happens. They just like me because everyone else does. I don't even have my virginity. STOP!_ she screamed to herself, _There are worse things in the world. Just think about what I'm going to say up there._

The priest called on different family members for prayer and finally called for Dedications. The three of them got up and walked past the coffin to bow at the altar and then proceed to the microphone.

_Just don't look. Just don't look_, she kept repeating until she reached the microphone behind her brother. He went first blubbering about missing people and broken hearts. I think it was a poem. Sienna just kept praying the Hail Mary until after five minutes it was her turn.

She grasped the stand tightly and while she spoke memories clouded her thoughts. Pictures, words and visions acted as inspiration as she spoke.

"Mum loved her children very much," she said and then looked into the people, "She would give up anything to see us happy and make sure we got the most from life." _A memory of Mrs Harris yelling and Mr Harris, Sienna holding her face as if she was slapped and then another of her brother William holding his father by the neck, Mrs Harris jumping between them to stop him._

"She gave so much of self, too much," she paused thinking of when she found her on the floor. _She walked into the room and puts her bag down, calling for her mother. No one answers. She walks upstairs to a bedroom and sees her mother lying on the bed._

'_Mum? Why are you sleepin...' her voice cuts off as she sees the blood and so does the memory._

"I wish I could have just five more minutes with her, to say thank you and I'm sorry. I wish I could have seen how much she was hurting and then maybe I could have been comforting her for once. I know she can see me now, I know she will continue to look after me even though she's not here. And I know every blessing I ever receive will be because of her. She in every good thing about me. I love you mum."

She stepped away from the podium, wiping her eyes lightly and then returning to her seat.

_Another memory began of Sienna finding little orange pills in her brother's bathroom. Another fight starts and Will walks past with a vodka bottle in his hand and spits in her face. She falls to the ground in a heap and then the memory fades._

The funeral soon ended, with a few men including the brother and father carrying the coffin to the hearse. The senior class then made a guard of honour along the exit road from the chapel. The hearse drove along first followed by a silver sedan. Sienna was in the back seat, staring from the window along my line. Our eyes met for just a second and my immediate instinct was to stop the car and wrap my arms around her. She looked so lonely and so hollow. I wondered if Bella had looked this bad when I left her?

Sienna looked away from me and kept her eyes down. The car drove away and I watched until I couldn't see it anymore. I didn't even notice that everyone had moved until Alice walked over to me with a folded piece of paper and a sad look upon her face.

"It's from Bella. I'm sorry Edward," she said as she handed it over to me, "I tried to stop her. Even Nessie tried. I think we should just leave her."

"What do you mean?" I said as I took the paper and opened it, looking into Alice's golden eyes.

"Read it." I looked at the paper.

_Edward, I need time. I don't understand what has happened to me but I feel it is about Jacob. I think he has triggered feelings for my old life and now I can't help feeling pressurised into this new life with you and Renesmee. I need to do things for myself and I'm sick of being told to live this perfect life with humans and coexist peacefully. I want to be the best I can, the most powerful and I can't do that with your family and your family's rules. Sorry._

_Don't try and find me because you won't. I'll be back if I want to. Tell Renesmee that I'll always be here._

_Bella._

I closed the letter and looked up to find that Alice wasn't there.

And neither was Bella.

Somehow I wasn't shocked. This rebellious behaviour was common and I had been through it too. If Bella wanted to come back then she would and there was nothing I could do to change her mind. I was hurt but I kept it inside.

I told myself, there could be worse.

A girl is about to bury her mother with a family that doesn't care about her. She has no one. But I still have a family. And being as supportive as they are, they left me alone with the Volvo to drive wherever I wanted. So I did.

To the cemetery.


	4. Caring

JACOB POV

I had known for a while that something wasn't right with Bella. While Ness was sleeping I sometimes heard her and Edward arguing and never seemed to be his fault. Carlisle did say that vampires usually experience a bout of rebellion a few years after they have been changed but I didn't think for a minute that Bella would ever abandon Edward or Nessie. Or leave it up to me to tell her daughter.

After the funeral of Mrs Harris the Vice Principal of our new school the seniors and juniors left the church to make a guard of honour as the hearse and preceding cars left. As we filed out into the cold January morning I caught Bella trying to make a run for it, through the church back gates and into the surrounding bushland. I grabbed onto her arm and twisted her around to face me.

"We are you going?" I asked as her amber eyes met mine. She yanked her wrist out of my hand.

"Read this. It is only for you," she said pulling out a crumpled letter, "and this is for Alice," she said once pulling out two letters, one with _Alice_ written and another with _Edward_. "And give this to Renesmee. Zafrina sent it yesterday."

She passed me a small parcel before turning again climbing over the fence quickly.

"What about Nessie? What do I tell her?"

"She'll understand," she called from over the fence. I heard her heavy footsteps escape quickly.

There was no point trying to stop her. Instead I headed back to the road where everyone was lining up and slipped Alice's letters into her jacket pocket quickly. She didn't say anything as I walked passed but disappeared soon after.

We lined up along pavement and I stood next to Ness, watching as the hearse drove by, a dark brown coffin topped with bright and colourful flowers inside. Bella would come back, I knew it. Ness hadn't lost her mother like Sienna Harris had but that didn't mean she would take it well. True, it was as if she had four mothers instead of one but I knew she would think it was somehow her fault.

After the guard of honour, Alice pulled me aside and explained what was going to happen. Edward knew everything now and she would give a few minutes to read my letter before I should suggest some time alone with Ness to explain everything. They left to go get the second car and I stayed were I was.

I went and sat by a seat at the bus stop and opened the letter slowly.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I know what you must think of me. But I'm starting to think that I should have listened to you all those years ago and thought more carefully about my decisions. Now I'm stuck with my choices but I feel I want to make new ones to make myself stronger. Don't judge me._

_Renesmee has the love of a controlling family and maybe she can leave with them but I can't anymore._

_Look after her Jacob._

_Bella._

I didn't feel any sympathy or understanding for Bella's situation but before I could think of a way to tell Ness she appeared before me.

"What's that?" she asked sweetly. This was going to be tough.

"Ness I think you should sit down." She didn't follow my instructions so I just continued. "It's your mum. She left the family. We don't know where she is going and she doesn't want us to follow her." I dared to look into her eyes but I saw them stare at the letter.

"She wrote you a letter?"

"Did you want to read it?" I asked.

"No." She sat down next to me on the bus stop seat and rested her head against my shoulder.

"She also said to give you this," I whispered passing her the parcel, "Zafrina sent for you."

She took the parcel from me, her cool and delicate hands brushing through my fingers as she took it and then opened it showing a plain silver necklace with a beautiful pearl hanging off. It was joined to the necklace with silver hook studded with diamonds.

"Oh my ..."

I took it from her and fastened it around her neck. It hung beautifully on her pale skin.

"I'll never leave you," I said simply.

"I know."

She nestled back onto my shoulder and we stayed that way until Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled up. She got into the front passenger seat while I got into the back. Carlisle kissed her cheek hello and asked how she was.

"I know what's happened Grandpa. I just don't want to talk about it."

He said okay and we caught eyes in the rear vision mirror. One look and I knew that he had wanted me to make sure talked about this to me later. I nodded subtlety and turned my gaze to outside. We headed deeper and deeper into surrounding forest until we reached the Cullen's new house. It was one of the biggest houses I had ever seen and I had learnt that they owned this house since 1935, explaining the impeccable quality that everything was in. Everything inside was an antique or there about except for the kitchen, pool and bathrooms.

Every couple had their own room and Bella had another one for herself. In the huge backyard there was a pool house which Carlisle had generously given to me. It had a bathroom, kitchen, internet and basically everything I would ever need for the rest of my life. Occasionally I smelled vampire in there but that was usually Esme cleaning or Alice stocking my wardrobe with new stuff. It felt like home. Except for the fact technically I couldn't be Alpha in a new town even though this area was still Quileute tribal lands from long ago. In the treaty the only land we patrol was the Reservation meaning that Sam was back being Alpha. However, this was a small price to pay to be able to Renesmee every day.

Even though she had declined my proposal very politely I was still in love with her like never before. It seemed like every day it grew stronger and stronger until I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it anymore.

We pulled up into the garage and entered the house to find the whole family standing in the front hallway silent as we came in which made me think that there was more bad news to grace us. I thought it was about the Volturi because against my opinion and Emmett's and Rosalie's, Carlisle didn't kill Aro or Caius, but just left them there paralysed. Their venom would eventually heal their injuries and they would be back to create the same destruction and misery.

But I was wrong.

The reason everyone was silent was because they didn't know what to say.

"Where's dad?" Ness asked as she climbed up the stairs towards her bedroom. I didn't follow her.

"He's just out thinking," Alice answered, "He'll be back in an hour or two."

She kept walking up the stairs but must have felt everyone's stair because she turned around when she reached the top and put her hands along the railing.

"You don't need to worry about me! At least my mother isn't dead. She just doesn't care. Okay? I'm fine! So stop looking at me like I'm meant to care because I don't!" she yelled before walking into her room. I was about to make my way up the stairs before Alice stopped me.

"I need to talk to you," she said before leading me to the backyard.

"What is it?"

"Edward is at the cemetery. He's going to talk to Sienna Harris there," she said pacing backwards and forwards.

"So?"

"So... eventually they are going to get closer. He is going to want to be there for her and for now she will give him a break from worrying about Bella. Ness is probably going to be hurt okay? But you need to trust me when I say everything is going to work out if we just let things go the way they are going. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Since when did vampires get so cryptic?

"No," I answered truthfully.

"Be there for Nessie and that is all. Don't try and counsel Edward on what he is doing because I can see where it is going and you can't. Understand?"

"Yes."

She stopped pacing but still had a worried look on her face, "Okay good. Ness needs some time alone so give her an hour or two? Then go and see how she is. And when you go you should bring some tissues or chocolate. She'll need some... support."

She walked off back into the house leaving me with a few hours to kill before I went to see how Ness was, armed with both a box of tissues and a box of chocolates. I knocked on the door and then entered after she said I could come in.

I opened the door to find her lying in bed with windows open, blowing the white chiffon curtains wildly. Her room was one of the only rooms without the same antique style as the rest of the house. Her room was painted a soft turquoise and all the furniture was white. Along the walls were some pictures of famous photography and she always had an explanation for why each inspired her. Of course there was a large walk in wardrobe.

"Hi," I said before handing her the box of chocolates and tissues, "I thought –well Alice- thought you might like these."

"Thanks," she sniffled and I returned once to her side, where I belonged. How could I think of being Alpha when I could be there for her every day? Wipe her tears. Watch her sleep. Occasionally sleep next to her. She was perfect and I loved her.

So I stayed next to her and passed her tissues when she wanted them, passed her chocolates too and then just held her while she fell apart.


	5. Sometimes

**MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER YET! BTW pay attention to the dialogue because it all has meaning! PLS review!**

* * *

**Sienna POV**

It was over. Finally. Mum's funeral had ended although with almost hysterical crying, I felt relieved. But I wasn't prepared for the cemetery. I had one of those moments where you really wished you had a pen and paper in your hand because you felt like so emotional you could write something poetic. But I didn't have a pen and paper, I only had another bunch of flowers and I was instructed to put them on the coffin before they lowered it. The priest had come with us to the grave with a prayer book in hand ready to say a final goodbye for us and was standing in position ready to go.

He began muttering a something but I turned my attention away from him and to brown wooden box about to be lowered where she would stay forever. A freezing tear came down my cheek and I almost jumped in surprise to how cold it was. My tears in the church I remembered were very warm and I had drawn the conclusion that this was because of no air conditioning. As this new tear slid down my cheek it sent line of coldness down my face, spreading throughout my body like a tsunami. It was refreshing after so much warmth. I decided that as soon as that coffin hit the floor I would forget everything that happened and pretend as though she never existed and as if my family doesn't exist either. I would detach myself from them and just... not care. It felt so simple to do.

Shamefully as they lowered the coffin I begged in my mind for them to go faster so I could start this new life of not caring. It felt rebellious even as I heard a soft thud of the coffin hit the floor, walking away, offering no excuse or explanation of where I was going. I didn't even know myself. I just walked past the graves, through the rose garden to an unclaimed field with a lone Willow tree in the middle. Determined I walked towards it, almost ran and took so much pleasure in reaching that tree. Such a small accomplishment and yet so much happiness.

I lay down carefully on the slightly long grass and let my head touch the ground. The smell of grass and rain filled my senses and I let my tension go. My mind was clear and my eyes were shut and if I concentrated very hard I could hear birds flying overhead, the grass whistling lightly in the breeze and soft footsteps. I shot up quickly but couldn't see anyone around me. The sky was getting darker and I began to turn to escape the unforgiving rain and thunder when I saw Edward Cullen, glowing from the tree.

"What the-?" I asked shocked at his sudden appearance there.

"I thought you might need some checking up on," he began but I just shook my head, "Or just some company?"

"Where is your girlfriend?" I thought he would get stuck on that question but he didn't. However I did notice the pain in his eyes.

"Gone." I actually began feeling sorry for before I made myself think again. This was the new not caring me.

"Where? Shopping?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah for a cheerleader uniform," he said with a smirk. I tried to say something in retaliation but failed, leaving my mouth open.

"Touché. Sorry I shouldn't have said that about Bella."

"Neither... about the cheerleader uniform. I mean I shouldn't be slack but..."

"Sometimes it feels good to be a bitch," I finished for him.

He laughed melodically, "Something like that." We were both silent before he added, "Shouldn't you be home? Your family might be worried."

"No they wouldn't. They only care about alcohol and drugs." I didn't even flinch, even though I had just made the biggest confession I had ever made.

"Wow that's a big confession to someone you barely know."

"Yeah I guess but sometimes you reach a point where you really don't care," I paused, "I'm making a lot of revelations about sometimes aren't I?"

He laughed that same tuneful laugh but his eyes were still dark, a hollow charcoal colour.

"You're probably right, I should get home. I'm starving anyway." As soon as I said that I regretted it. _Great! Now he thinks I want him to ask me out_, I thought to myself. "Oh I don't mean you take me somewhere... I just umm..."

"Too much truth for one day?" he suggested.

"Yeah I guess."

"Listen how about I take you drive-thru McDonalds? I think a cheeseburger will bring some colour back into your face."

I touched my face instinctively and felt that it was freezing cold and probably white.

"Okay I guess."

Awkwardly he led the way to his car, back through the graves to a shiny silver Volvo and he gentlemanly opened the door for me, slamming in quietly once I had got in. The car was impeccably clean, without a hint of a fast food wrapper or coke bottle, and it smelled so... good. There was no word to describe it. Not quite cologne but with one sniff I was addicted, and when he stepped into the car it intensified even more.

_Was it too weird to ask what perfume or cleaner he used?_ I asked myself. As soon as I asked he burst into a fit of chuckles and afterwards just shook it off. But it seemed as though he could read my thoughts. I laughed to myself... it would be funny if it were true.

I was too distracted to see he was going 20 kilometres over the speed limit.

"Sheez! Did you want to get us both killed?" He nodded self consciously and slowly I saw the speed needle decrease. By now I could see the yellow golden arches up ahead, glowing through the dark purple clouds. _Finally_, I thought to myself. I was starving. He went even slower as he went through drive-thru, stopping calmly at the speaker.

I felt like a double beef and cheese but didn't say anything as he began ordering.

"A small coke... and double beef and cheese please."

I wasn't quite the superstitious person, I didn't believe in magic, sometimes I believed in ghosts and psychics but usually when I was in a good mood. Edward had just read my mind at least three times. I'll admit what I planned seemed a little drastic before but afterwards...

_Why didn't you get anything for yourself?_ I thought loudly.

"I don't eat McDonalds," he said steadily and then just stopped the car even though the woman on the speaker phone kept repeating 'move to the next window please'.

You can hear me? I thought again.

He just nodded.

I'm thinking of the colour red.

"Red."

Number three.

"Number three."

Jesus, Joseph and Mary.

"Jesus, Joseph and Mary."

"You wanted to check up on me. You heard everything... You saw everything I was thinking in the church?"

"Yes," he replied, speeding to the last window of McDonalds. A young fifteen year old was there waiting calmly with the bag and coke until she saw Edward. She had light grey eyes and I could see her shock in them as she took him in.

"Uh, would-d you like a t-tray?" she stuttered staring into his eyes.

"No we are fine."

He reached to grab the small bag, touching her tan hand for a quick second, making her drop the coke. But it didn't hit the floor. He caught it. Edward caught the coke in about .5 of a second, and not a drop was spilled. He put his foot on the pedal, speeding once more back in the direction of the main area of town. He passed the food over and put it softly in my lap.

"I'm a vampire," he said.

As ridiculous as it sounded I believed it.

"That's a big confession to someone you barely know," I smiled, repeating what he had said earlier.

"Sometimes you reach a point where you really don't care."


	6. Help

**HEY EVERYONE! pls comment if you like the story so far! and review what POV you want next! or make guesses of what should happen and you could be a character in the upcoming chapters! I PROMISE!**

**thanks R&R**

* * *

SIENNA POV

He had told me the truth and I believed him. Vampires existed. To tell you the truth I didn't think it farfetched after what had happened. I had about a billion questions and I wished I had a lifetime to ask them. I wished.

"So that's why you live in Isowe? Not a lot of sunlight?" I asked not even daring to touch my burger in case it wasted precious time.

"Yeah... But I don't get burned, I sparkle."

"Like... glitter?" My mouth hung open and began to feel immensely dry so I took a sip of the coke while Edward explained. I imagined him covered in pink sparkles and it brought a smile to my lips as well as his.

"More like diamonds," he eyed me carefully to check how I was taking this all in and I choked on the coke as our eyes met. He just laughed. I continued to attempt to swallow the coke in my mouth but some splattered down my down my dress and I had to use a serviette to wipe it. _Idiot!_

"Okay well I have a million questions but since we are on a time limit how about you just tell me everything?" I suggested while wiping myself and then opening my burger to eat it before it got cold.

"That seems much simpler. I don't sleep and not in coffins. I don't eat humans and I'm deeply surprised that that was not your first question."

I gulped down a huge bite of the burger and looked at him. "To be honest, I completely forgot. So if you don't eat people what do you eat?" I said with a huge mouthful of food.

"I thought you weren't asking questions?"

"Sorry continue."

"I eat animals. I hunt animals."

"Like you just bite them?" He looked at me again because I asked a question. I sighed and returned to my burger.

"Yes I bite them. My whole family share the same diet. We don't age and we move around every two—"

I choked on my burger. "You don't age? Like you'll be..."

"Seventeen," he filled in.

"Your whole life!" I almost shrieked, "Wow. Are you sad?"

"No, not anymore. I have a family anyway so it feels as though I'm older."

"By family you mean other than Emmett, Rosalie and co?"

"Yes kind of. Renesmee isn't my sister and Bella is, well was my wife. We had a family together."

"Renesmee Cullen is your daughter! Your life sounds like it belongs in TV soap. So vampires can have kids?"

"No, Bella was a human back then," he said, the sadness returning to eyes, creating a mask of misery across his face. There must of been a deep history there and I knew it wasn't my place to ask any more questions about it, especially why Bella would leave her gorgeous husband and beautiful daughter, for a life presumably by herself. Or not. I changed the subject.

"So can you do any cool tricks?" I asked finishing off the burger and scrunching the wrapper to put back in the recyclable bag, "Other than mind reading I mean."

"Alice can read the future and Nessie can show her thoughts but we all have superhuman strength. But like humans we have varying degrees of talents. Carlisle believes we brought these talents through to our vampire lives. Emmett has his strength and I can run fast etc etc."

He turned into my street, slowing once again until he returned to a full stop out the front of my two story prison. I collected my wrappers and drink, undoing my seat belt slowly.

"So thanks for today. I'll see you at school? Well if it's not sunny."

"Yeah... Bye," Edward said brightly.

Awkwardly I opened the car door, nodding as I got out. I waved one last time and then proceeded up the long windy drive, taking it slow in my heels. I got halfway before I took them off to sprint to the front door. Foolishly I hadn't taken house keys with me so Dad would have to open the door. I skipped up the stairs to the landing, ringing the door bell impatiently two or three times.

I heard a noisy grunt from inside the house, mutters that got louder as I saw Dad come closer with the keys in his hand. He unlocked the door, not greeting me with a smile or hug but instead he lunged for my arm, pulling me tightly inside before shoving me against the wall. He left the door open and I prayed that Edward had waited until I got inside but as I took a peek I realised he had gone.

I told myself to calm down. Perhaps the worst of this was over. But as dad reached for me again I knew it had just began.

He latched onto a section of hair that hung in front of my shoulders and tugged on it harshly, pulling me to the ground and allowing him to grab a full head of hair. I felt every strand of hair pull on my scalp and it felt as though he had pulled it all out. I tried to scream, but my voice still felt dry and when I opened my mouth no words came out. I started to panic. Who knew where Will was.

"Dad," I whispered but he ignored me, pulling tighter on his grip.

He lifted me up by the hair and let go almost giving me time to be thankful, but instead of stopping he slapped me across the face with his left hand, once more sending me to the floor. His watch scratched my face and I felt a small dribble of warmth begin to seep along my face. My right cheek stung to the bone, sending a wave of pins and needles on my skin which developed into a deep throbbing.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" he screamed, his thunderous voice filling the hallway. He bent over latching onto my neck shaking me up to my feet and pulling my face to his. The smell of beer and whisky filled my nose making me want to heave. Thankfully I didn't because he probably would have killed me.

"ANSWER ME!" he screamed strengthening his grip on my neck and constricting my breathing. I knew I needed to scream now otherwise he wouldn't stop. I needed to attract the attention of the neighbours. I opened my mouth, choking as I attempted to scream but again nothing came out. No one could hear me. Tears poured from my eyes, streaking my face. They glided down and fell into the cut making a line stinging across my cheek. No one could hear me.

Only one person could.

_EDWARD_, I screamed inside my head, _EDWARD!_ My tears in real life made my voice inside my head shake. _HELP!_ I tried once more.

Then, almost immediately I heard a screeching engine and rev, a car coming closer and closer speeding up the street and up the drive...

New hope filled my lungs. I slapped my hand around his wrist and tried to unpry his fingers and kicked my legs. With new momentum I slipped my heel on my foot and slammed it into his shin. He screamed out, cursing and let go of my neck, sending me once more crashing to the floor. I still felt the pressure around my neck, but I was free. I got on all fours attempting to crawl out the door but dad reached over putting a hand on my back.

"No," I cried out.

Suddenly his grip was removed and I was free once more. I looked up to see a shiny silver Volvo right outside the landing.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

"Sienna? Listen to me... you are fine it is going to be alright!"

I got up slowly off the floor using his cold arm for support. I turned to see Dad only the floor, a cut formed above his eyebrow from being smash against the wall.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS SIENNA! YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER!" he screamed.

Edward immediately let go of me and lunged over to grab him by the collar.

"Don't talk to her like that!" he screamed. It was odd hearing such a smooth, musical voice yelling but it scared me.

"Edward, don't!" I attempted to yell, "He is my dad!"

He pulled back slightly, his grip still tightly around his collar.

"Please!"

Edward let go, sending my father to the floor.

"Thank you," I mumbled, almost fainting into his arms. He placed one arm around my waist and used the other to steady me as he led me to the car. He buckled me in and grabbed a shirt from the back to wipe my face.

"My face... its bleeding," I said with concern for his discomfort.

"Don't worry, I'm not hungry." He winked at me and sped up the car, driving through forest road. "I'm going to take you to my home, where Carlisle can take a look at you. Is that okay? It looks as though you are going to have quite a bruise on your cheek.

I saw the speedometer needle reach speeds of nearly 90 km/h in a 60 zone but this time I didn't complain.

By the time the car had come to slow I felt faint once more. I barely knew where I was, and for all I knew Edward could have been dragging me off to kill me, but I trusted him as he picked me up as though I weighed nothing and brought me into a room. A friendly face immediately appeared over and I recognised him as Carlisle, Edward's father.

"Sienna? I have to clean up this cut okay?" I barely nodded but I felt him get to work; a wet cotton bud was wiped over the cut and I felt a gentle tapping as cream was rubbed in.

Throughout I drifted in and out of sleep but every time I woke I felt Edward's constant presence near me, until I finally fell asleep for the night.

I woke up early in the morning in a large king size, wrought iron bed with intricate roses. Beside me in a leather lounge chair was Edward, with a worried look.

"How are you?" he asked solemnly.

"You stayed!" I croaked in excitement, "And it isn't even sunny!"

"Yes. But you made me promise not to leave you. Don't you remember?"

"No," I croaked once more and my stomach rumbled.

"I'll go get you some breakfast," he said with a smile.

Before I could thank him he had sped out of the room and once more my heavy eye lids closed, leaving me in a deep sleep.


	7. Monster

**YES I KNOW! it is short... but after a brilliant suggestion from i had an urge to show Bella's POV. btw this occurs at the same time the next chapter starts! i really hope yu enjoy and thanks for all the reviewers. i have a great two chapters planned and i have already written them but i wont post until i get eleven reviews cos i really want feedback! thanks to all those that put me in their alerts list but could u please leave a review? thanks so much!**

* * *

BELLA POV

Honestly? It had felt amazing walking away from my responsibilities. Since I had been changed, I felt myself slowly break apart and when I tried to put the pieces of me back together I didn't know who I was. So many things I didn't know; about myself, about my kind and most importantly about who I could be.

I did feel a twinge of guilt however when I left without saying goodbye to Nessie but I knew that if I did, she would make me never leave. But I had to.

That is what I am telling myself now.

I keep telling myself not to fight it, to embrace what I really am. It isn't evil, not really, to slay a human. It's like the food chain, I'm the lion and they are the lamb. But as I looked into the faces of my feast, a little voice in the back of my mind told me what I really was; a monster. But a lot had happened since that moment.

Today had started much like the rest. I walked around my new found home, New York City and smelt the different flavours of people as they passed me by, running around in their busy lives. I felt pity for them, such insignificant creatures as they were, they had no idea that any minute I could lure them away and kill them without a second thought.

However, I tried to think of my morals. Today I didn't kill anyone that didn't deserve it.

First was Raymond Slacker. I had been keeping tabs on him for a while to see if he deserved to live or die. I remember the first time I saw him I immediately thought yes, but I made myself observe and catch all the angles of his dismal life.

He wakes up at 8.00, when his girlfriend and the mother of his 3 year old child bring him breakfast of bacon and eggs. He scoffs it greedily, with a wicked smile and then gets changed ready for work. Or at least that is where his family thinks he is going. In reality he goes to visit his one of his clients. Today was an 18 year old coke head and Raymond's job feeds his addiction. Personally I hated drugs but drug dealers irritated me. He was a killer.

If that wasn't enough, after a few more clients he arrives at a posh apartment in the Upper East Side to meet with his mistress. And yet in reality she doesn't know that she is his mistress. Melanie believes that Raymond (the father of the child she is carrying at 6 months) works nights as security in a bank. She was wrong and Raymond was breakfast.

And so my day passed like so... I got wolf whistled and harassed by a few thugs in Brooklyn and they turned out to be a yummy lunch. I lured my victims to an abandoned warehouse in back streets and then they get what's coming to them.

At this point in time it was 6:00 and my thirst for human blood was growing. I was just about leaving when I heard a buzzing sound from the pocket of the now silent Raymond Slacker. It continued to buzz and I reached deep into his jacket pocket pulling out a touch screen phone and pressing the green phone icon.

"Daddy?" giggled a young girl. From her voice I immediately recognised that it was his three year old daughter.

I didn't answer.

"Daddy? Why are you late?" she said continuing to giggle.

Then his girlfriend came on the phone.

"Honey? Are you there? I'm really worried about you. You missed Emma's preschool meeting today. Ray? Ray are you there? Hello? Call me back kay?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I had just murdered a boyfriend, a father, a son and probably a brother too.

Although he may not be a saint was it really my choice to take him out of this world? Why did I feel like I could play God and decide when it was someone's turn to go?

In reality I was just as bad as him. I had just ruined a little girl's life. Her father was dead. Her mother had no one now. And neither did Edward or Nessie. I had abandoned them in hope of finding something more but really what more did I need? I had a husband that adores me and I love and a daughter that I should be immensely grateful for. People would kill for a life like mine. People like Rosalie, who desperately wanted a child. What had I done?

I was a selfish train wreck. This was not me at all. The Bella I knew never turned her back on anyone.

I had to go home.

I had to be me again.

Bella Cullen.


	8. There

SIENNA POV

Once again I was ringing my door bell. Hadn't I been here before?

Dad answers with a smile this time, inviting me in side. Slowly I walk in, entranced by his sudden happiness. I wanted to say something but I just couldn't open my mouth. He locks the door and turns to face me, pulling something out if his back pocket with a massive grin still dominating his face. I begin to smile, until I realise he pulled out the gun that mum shot herself with and he places it to my forehead. I can't move, I can't scream and I can't think.

BANG!

I wake up.

I'm shivering and shaking and my eyes are trying to adjust to the light of the room. I try and scramble out of bed but someone is holding my down, telling I'm okay and that it was just a dream. He places a hand on my cheek, twisting my face so our eyes meet.

"Sienna? It is okay, it was just a nightmare," Edward Cullen is by my side.

"Please don't make me go back. Please!" I hear a girl sobbing. Why is she crying?

"I won't make you! Don't worry, you are safe hear. It's okay." The girl starts sobbing in panicked tears.

"Sssshhh," he hums slowly, pulling my face to his chest and wrapping his arms around me.

The crying stops and I realise that was me all along.

"Are you okay?" he asks stroking my hair off my face.

I still can't speak well so I just nod against his light blue sweater.

"If want you can stay here for a few weeks. I'm not letting you go back there but if you feel unsafe here... do you have any family?"

"No I want to stay here."

He didn't talk any further and even though we had only ever talked since yesterday I felt totally comfortable in laying on him. My stomach rumbled once more, ruining the moment and sending him to the kitchen for my lunch. Almost immediately as he closed the door, his sister Alice came bursting through with a handful of clothes dominating her arms as she walked over to the bed.

"I thought you might need some clothes if you were going to stay here," she said with a sad smile, "I guess you won't want to go back home?"

I shook my head.

"Thanks for the clothes."

"They are Rosalie's," she said as she walked back to the door, "Oh and by the way, I know you might be feeling a bit lost right now, but things will work out in the long run. Just make the decision you wish someone would have made for you."

"What decision?" I asked remembering her talent for reading the future.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said before quickly escaping out the door. I didn't bother trying to unravel her cryptic warning or tip or whatever it was; my head was already hurting enough. I grabbed the bunch of clothes on the bed and sorted through what I wanted to wear. I picked out dark blue denim shorts and a ¾ sleeve length royal blue sweater. I got changed and then went out


	9. Beautiful

Sienna POV

I stepped out into the hallway and walked over to the staircase. I heard echoes from downstairs. Someone was crying.

"Why is she here Dad?" cried Renesmee, "And you told her our secret? What does that mean! Why would you do that?"

"Nessie calm down!" I heard Edward whisper reassuringly.

"Nessie," said another voice, presumably Jacob's, "I think we should leave."

"Maybe I should go?" called another guys voice.

"Just wait Seth," said Jacob.

"Don't tell me what to do! How can you move on so quickly after mum left? I just want her to come back!"

"Nessie no one has moved on! I think you should stop and listen to yourself!" repeated Edward, angrier than before. For some reason I couldn't help myself, my legs kept walking down the stairs.

"No you listen to yourself. You just went and told someone random pretty girl our secret and now she's spent the night in your room. That is all you ever do... talk to her. Why can't you go out and try to find mum? Instead of moving on with some slut home wrecker."

I had landed on the last step and everyone's eyes turned to me, including some guy I presumed was Jacob's friend Seth. He was looking at me a bit weirdly but immediately my eyes drifted to Renesmee.

"Renesmee," I mumbled feeling numb and worthless, "I swear..." I said almost bursting into tears, "Nothing is going on... I wouldn't ever try... purposely to hurt..."

I couldn't talk. I had turned into the one thing I had promised myself I wouldn't turn into. A life ruiner, like my brother, like my father. I headed straight for the door when a pair of cool hands grabbed my arms.

"Sienna wait... Renesmee is just upset!"

"No! Let me go!" I said shaking him off and turning around, noticing that Seth had turned to stare at me too, a pained look in his eyes. "Edward I swore! I swore I would never hurt anyone like I've been hurt. I can't do it... I'm sorry. Just let me go. Let me go!" I said more forcefully though I probably looked as threatening as a mouse to him. "I'm sorry," I said Renesmee before running out the door.

I ran outside to my car and found a post it note stuck on to a credit card in Alice's name on my car's windshield.

It read:

_Take the card, pin is 39625. There is enough money for a nice car and hotel room for a while. Do what you need to do._

_Alice_

_PS. Buy the buggie!_

Thank God for her.

SETH POV

"No you listen to yourself. You just went and told someone random pretty girl our secret and now she's spent the night in your room. That is all you ever do... talk to her. Why can't you go out and try to find mum? Instead of moving on with some slut home wrecker."

I personally thought that that was a bit harsh. I knew nothing had happened between Edward and this Sienna girl.

I heard a stomp from the stairs and saw an angel standing there, broken.

"Renesmee," she stumbled, "I swear...Nothing is going on... I wouldn't ever try... purposely to hurt..."

She spoke.

I looked at her and she looked back. Sienna.

She ran for the door and Edward reached out for her, I turned quickly.

"Sienna wait... Renesmee is just upset!" he said.

"No! Let me go. Edward I swore! I swore I would never hurt anyone like I've been hurt. I can't do it... I'm sorry. Just let me go. Let me go. I'm sorry," she said to Renesmee.

Then she left.

My imprintee.

SIENNA POV

After purchasing a $12000 vintage VW bug and still feeling like hell I decided to head to the nearest bar, get wasted so I passed out for a year and then wake up. But as usual nothing goes as planned.

It seemed odd that I would see her.

Why would it be me that found her?

I had to drive by that corner a million times before I firmly decided that yes it was Bella. And I had to do something extremely difficult. I had to stop, get out of the car and tell her everything.

So I did.

At first she was surprised to see me. Of course she remembered me, she had huge vampire memory.

"Sienna?" she said quietly.

"Just hear me out," I said telling her to get into the car.

She got in and did as instructed, and didn't talk until the end.

When I had finished she said, "Can you drive me home?"

Of course I had to say yes. A parting gesture.

ALICE POV:

The wolves left soon after Sienna did. During the four hours after, while I was comforting Renesmee who felt guilty as hell for what she said about Sienna, I had gotten a few visions of what Sienna was doing, to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. I saw her buy the VW bug as I had advised. Smart choice.

Then an hour after I saw Bella walk through our door. She was going to come home! What had caused this change in her rebellion?

15 minutes later the doorbell rang as my predictions had proved.

Finally she was back. Bella was back. I didn't bother going downstairs. Bella, Edward and Renesmee need some time together. Instead I took a peek out the window and saw Sienna's Bug drive off.

Sienna had brought Bella back for us.

And for the first time in my existence, if I could have cried because of the sadness and joy I had.

Joy because Bella was back.

Sadness because once again Sienna had received the worse end of it all. She didn't follow my advice from this morning. 'Make the decision you wished someone had made for you,' I had said.

But she was too selfless for that. She had done what was better for us.

What a beautiful person...

~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
